


Stiles is going to keep them.

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute little puppies, I was intoxicated when I wrote this, I'm surprised my drunk self used such good punctuation, Legit puppies, M/M, Pack named puppies, Puppies, Stiles torments Derek, in new and unexpected ways, unedited for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a box of puppies on the side of the road.</p>
<p>Part of Boozicals the Musicals or a series of short drunken ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is going to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a drunken Teen Wolf Bingo writing prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Puppies
> 
> I don't own them blah blah blah. Fairly unbetaed.

Stiles didn’t mean to end up with a house full of puppies honestly. It started with a box of puppies he found on the side of the road. He made Derek pull over because he heard yelping and he was sure Derek heard too because werewolf hearing. And how dare Derek leave behind that box of love in the rain. Well, now there were seven growing puppies tearing apart his living room. He didn’t mind really because they would all give him a face when he told them no and he couldn’t scold them because of that face. Stiles was going to give them away, he promised Derek but then he named them, and that was the end of that idea. Seven puppies I mean come on. He named them after the pack of course. Derek was the one with tan fur and dark spots over his eyes. Human Derek didn’t think it was funny that they shared expressive eyebrows. Lydia was the boss of the pack, no real mystery why that puppy was named after her. Derek didn’t like that either. She was first to eat, first the play, first to wake, and always bossed Jackson around. Puppy Jackson catered to her every need. Actual puppy Scott followed Allison around constantly and was never rough when he wrestled with her. They were cute when they slept, tails all curled around one another. Isaac was the runt, dark fur and pretty eyes. He wanted attention constantly to the point where Derek constantly carried him around the apartment because he wouldn’t stop whining. Puppy Stiles was the one they could never find because he was like his namesake. Stiles joked about giving his puppy counterpart Adderall because that dog could not focus. But all in all the puppies were messy and loving and loud and adorable. And maybe Stiles didn't want to lose that.


End file.
